


do not look for me for I shall already have forgotten you

by dispatch



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), spoilers in the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dispatch/pseuds/dispatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little game is an easy way to pass time with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do not look for me for I shall already have forgotten you

**Author's Note:**

> A week of no internet and I am filling as many prompts as I possibly can. Mostly unedited since I wrote this on my phone.

“Oh!” Rangiku tried to look surprised but either the alcohol was getting to her or she didn’t really try that hard. “Is it my turn?” She leaned forward so everyone was looking at her and slammed her cup on the table. “Well, well, well. How about-“ She dragged it out. “Your first time,” She sat back and looked smug. Then she seemed to realize something as Ikkaku was about to open his mouth. “Sex! The first time you had sex.”

“You’ve been planning that all night.” Kira leans against the wall, chin in his hand. Beside him Renji looks down the table at the others. Most are already past the point with drink that they don’t really care what they say, but Momo is blushing, eyes skittering around the table like a nervous rabbit. Shuuhei across from her, with his eyes on his drink and seeming to not care either way.

“I would never!” Rangiku grins is wide and wicked in mock outrage.

“You would.” Ikkaku interrupts. Taps his fingers on the table like he’s reigning order. “My first time was when I was back in the Rukongai. There was this girl that lived in a tea house. She always smelled like green tea. I kind of liked it.”

“Tea house, huh?” Yumichika smirked.

“Yeah, fuck off.” Ikkaku elbowed him in the side. “She’s married now anyways.”

“You seemed to have forgotten I was invited to Yuki’s wedding as well. At least mine wasn’t so brutish as in the alley behind a tea house during her lunch break,” Yumichika told them all archly.

“Were you spying on me?!” Ikkaku yelps.

“No,” Is all Yumichika says, “I went to a prostitute. Figured might as well make sure it was a much more beautiful experience.”

“Was it?” Renji asked.

“Of course. Not like this oaf.” Yumichika waved to his scowling friend.

“I’ll take the dare.” Momo says before a fight can start. She is still blushing, bright as a tomato, but she seems to have remembered her spine and tips her head up as if to challenge everyone. Mostly Rangiku who likes like a cat who got its cream.

“Sweet, innocent little Momo.” Rangiku coos, “I’ve got just the thing for you. Keep tomorrow afternoon free, alright?”

“I- Okay?” Momo flinches when Rangiku chuckles.

“Be nice, Rangiku,” Kira warns.

“Oh, fine.” Rangiku huffs. “I won’t traumatize her too bad. Don’t worry.”

There’s extended silence where Ikkaku flags down the waiter for more drinks and everyone just waits for someone else to say something. Renji almost jumps out of the booth when someone kicks him in the shin.

“Your turn.” Across from him, Yumichika winks.

“Hey, no,” Renji protested loudly.

“Are you taking the dare?” Rangiku leans forward, delighted.

“NO! I meant-“ Renji stops. His throat catching and looks back down the table and catches Shuuhei’s eyes before they fall back on his drink. Like its more interesting than anything Renji could possibly say. “Fuck.” Renji grunts. “Fine. It was at the academy. It was nobody, okay?”

“It’s your first time, Renji. It’s always somebody,” Kira says not unkindly. Renji wonders how much he knows.

“Do we know her?” Momo asked innocently.

“Was it Rukia?” Yumichika grins slyly.

“Quit it,” Yukkaku shoves the fifth seat in the shoulder.

“It was nobody,” Renji insisted, maybe a little vindictively. The pain of it is sharp like it hadn’t happened decades ago. Like he hadn’t managed to not think about it for years now. But the memories of it are like well-worn paths and he can’t help himself, “It kind of sucked, too.”

“Like, didn’t make it five minutes suck or-“ Rangiku trailed off, waving her hands above her head.

“I don’t even- no. It was- They were awful, and thank fuck we didn’t last,” Renji scowled at the table.

“Aww,” Ikkaku grabbed the bottle of sake the waitress brought over, “I can’t really say my first time was better,” Ikkaku admitted.

“Most first times are pretty bad,” Kira laughed. “Mine was. You know Aso? That girl who works in the weapons shop near the west gate?”

“Kira!” Momo protested, “You shouldn’t just up and tell people that!”

“What?” Kira laughed again. “It wasn’t her that was bad. It was me. Poor girl had to deal with me. She put up with me for a while though and I definitely got better.”

“I bet.” Rangiku whistled. “Shuuhei, you’re last.”

“Give me the dare.” Shuuhei said, sharing a small smile with Momo when she perked up. Renji slouched back in the seat, not sure if he was pissed or relieved.

“You’re going streaking,” Rangiku didn’t even have to think about it.

“You had that planned too, didn’t you?” Kira asked idly. Rangiku shrugged, but didn’t deny it.

“You ask the next question, Ikkaku,” Momo prompted, squeaking when he reached over and rubbed her hair fondly.

“I don’t think we’re drunk enough for my turn yet.” He admitted.


End file.
